Kamen Rider Taisen
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: The Badan Empire has been showing up all over the world attacking people at random intervals for quite some time. Now the Showa Riders decide to take the Heisei Riders out of the picture permanently. Can the Heisei Rider band together to defeat their Sempai in one huge war? Meanwhile, Decade is tracking down a new Rider named Fifteen who seems to work for the Badan Empire.


Kamen Rider Taisen

* * *

Act I

* * *

It was yet another day for York Harding. Today's job was yet another Inves located on the far side of town in the old abandoned factory area. He quickly made haste, wanting to be done in time for his young sister's birthday. She could be a bit on the psychotic side when it came to him being late for her plans.

The Lion Inves that had been rampaging was seen digging through the many trashcans throughout the district.

"You damn Inves never know when to stop, do you?" York said, running forward with his weapons drawn. He shot at the creature, who than stopped caring about finding food and about attacking the young American man. "Come on, baby, let's finish this quickly."

He quickly brought both both guns together and hit the cutting blade on his Sengoku Driver.

**Cherry Squash!**

Both guns charged with red energy before the two balls of energy released and destroyed the Lion Inves within the factory.

"Easier than I expected." York said to himself, as he removed his belt, canceling his transformation. "Time to go back home."

"Not so fast, York Harding-san!" a voice called out from above. It was a man standing on the balcony within the factory.

York didn't have any time to react to the man who was standing above him. The man was old, somewhere in his late 60s it looked like. He wore a black jacket with jeans, with his hair spiked up.

"Who are you, old man? What do you want?" York asked, looking up toward the balcony.

"I am Takeshi Hongo!" the man said loudly, before leaping into the air and landing in front of York.

"Hongo? I've heard that name before." York said, turning around to the old man.

"That would be right. I am Kamen Rider Ichigo! The original Kamen Rider!" Hongo said, pointing in front of him.

"That's right. You were kidnapped by the terrorist organization, Shocker, and turned into the first Kamen Rider. What do you want with me though?" York asked, walking forward toward the veteran Rider.

"I have come here to destroy you, of course." Hongo said, walking forward as well.

"Destroy me? I don't even know you. Plus, we're both heroes of justice, right?"

"That is where you are wrong, York-san! You Riders of the Heisei era no nothing of the value of your powers, you and your Rider comrades will take a back seat to the Showa Riders." Hongo stopped and revealed the Typhoon belt on his waist. He stuck his arm diagonally up into the air and started to rotate it clockwise to the right before switch arms and throwing the other arm up.

**"HENSHIN!"** Hongo yelled aloud, before leaping up into the air and flipping, where the air pressure triggered his cybernetic transformation into the original Kamen Rider. He landed, with his transformation complete.

"So looks that's what you look like, please we can work this out. We can stop Fifteen and Badan together." York said, backing up as Ichigo walked forward. He slowly removed his Driver from his coat pocket and raised it to his waist where it connected to him.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. All the Heisei Riders must die, and that is my final decision!" Ichigo leapt up into the air and stuck out his leg. "_**RIDER KICK!" **_

"_Oh shit._" York said in English, before jumping out of the way of the devastating attack. The Showa Rider's foot crashed into the ground causing it to break under the immense pressure. "Time to get serious it looks like." He quickly took out his signature Lockseed and unlocked it.

**Cherry**

**Lock On!**

"**Henshin**!" York yelled aloud, hitting the cutting blade on his Driver once.

**Cherry Arms! Right to Oblivion!**

"If you won't listen to me now, maybe I can knock some sense into you!" Courtright said, pulling out his guns and running forward at his Rider senior.

"You stubborn fool." Ichigo said, also running forward at the junior Rider. The two stopped and began to fight each other. It was obvious from the beginning that Ichigo was the better fighter of the two, having over forty years of experience. However, he lacked the armaments that most Heisei Riders have. Courtright leapt into the air and positioned himself above Ichigo and began to unload his bullets at the Rider.

"Sempai, listen to me! You can't go on like this, can you? We're all heroes of justice, we can all fight against the evil Badan Empire!" Courtright yelled out, leaping to the floor and taking off his Rider Indicator and placing the Genesis Core onto it.

"We cannot work together. I have my own comrades to fight alongside, we do not need any fodder to slow us down!" Ichigo said, running forward and taking a jump into the air, sticking his arm out and punching Courtright with enough force to send him flying through the wall.

**Jimber Lemon! Ha-Ha!**

Courtright stood outside the facilities as Ichigo came out as well.

"So this is the famous form change of the Heisei Riders? You became an American SWAT team member it looks like." Ichigo said, raising both of his hands up to a fighting position.

"I won't lose to you Ichigo-sempai. I will show you that we are just as good as you!" Courtright said coolly, before pulling back on his Sonic Arrow and releasing a charge of energy at the older Rider. Ichigo leapt out of the way and began running at Courtright who did much of the same.

Using his bladed bow Courtright struck at Ichigo, causing the latter to fall back some. Courtright smirked under his helmet, seeing he had finally gotten a clear strike in on the older man.

"Looks like this party is just getting started!" Courtright said, running right into the battle with renewed vigor.

…

"Eh what is all this?" Haruhi said, being stopped off on her way home by an older man. She had just crashed into the man on the street.

"Haruhi calm down. We're very sorry sir." Kyon said, bowing and making Haruhi bow as well.

"You two are very well mannered, at least one of you is." The older gentleman said, smiling and bowing his head. "It's a shame I'm going to have to kill you both here."

Kyon stood in silence for a moment, as did Haruhi.

"Wait what? You're going to what?" Kyon said, surprised by what had just been said. "Kill us? Is that some sort of joke?"

"Where do you get off saying something like that? You couldn't beat us in a million year, old man." Haruhi said, pointing her finger into the older man's face. He sighed and pushed the hand down. He smirked and flipped backward into the air.

Suddenly, from the man's waist a belt appeared. He stuck his hand out diagonally one way and then did the same with other. He pulled both hands back and put the both diagonally one side. **"Henshin!"**

A light emerged from the belt and enveloped the man in the ray of light before dimming to reveal a man clad in black armor.

"I am Kotaro Minami, also known as Kamen Rider Black! I have come to defeat you, Kamen Rider Den-O." He pointed at Haruhi, whom was too bust looking like a fan girl to really care.

"Another Kamen Rider like us Kyon! That's so cool, what did he want again? He's like a bug and is all black, Kyon what do we do with him?" Haruhi said, too fast for either man there to comprehend.

"Haruhi I think he just said he wanted to kill us. Remember Gaoh?" Kyon said, pointing out a past event to the excitable girl.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that." Haruhi said, removing the Den-O Belt and throwing it around her waist.

"I don't see how you forget something like that, Haruhi." Kyon said, taking out the Zero Belt and putting it onto his own waist. He took out a Zeronos card, whereas Haruhi took out her Rider Pass.

**"Henshin!" **the two said together, with Haruhi swiping it across the front of the belt and Kyon putting the card into his.

**Sword Form**

**Altair Form**

"Let's go get him Kyon!" Haruhi said, removing her DenGasher and running at Black.

"You never learn when to calm down do you?" Kyon ran after her with his own weapon at the ready.

"This should be fun? Can either of you beat me though?" Black said, leaping into the air and throwing a wicked punch that threw Kyon into the closest wall. "You're going to have to be fast enough to keep up with me."

"Old is out and new is in, didn't you hear?" Haruhi said, taking her sword and slashing at Black with it, causing sparks to fly from the impact. "Here we go."

"I was just getting started, little missy. RX!" Black said, his belt flashing again. His form changed to a different form, this one looking even more like a beetle, with lots of green and RX imprinted on the chest. "I am a child of the sun, Kamen Rider Black RX! Revolcane." From his side, he removed a lightsabre like weapon and charged at Haruhi.

"Kyon, get your ass of the ground and come help me!" Haruhi yelled, blocking the strikes from RX.

"I'm coming Haruhi." Kyon said, running at Black RX and shooting at him with his Zero Gasher. The shots hit at RX, causing him to back up some.

"RX! Robo Rider! Voltech Shooter!" RX had changed again, this time into a mechanical like Rider. He took his gun and shot at Kyon again, causing Kyon to fly into another wall. Haruhi could only sigh at him, before turning back around and smiling under her helmet at Black.

"He sure has a lot of forms. Don't worry mister because I do too!" Haruhi said, swiping the Rider Pass over her belt again.

**Liner Form**

This form change was massive in scale, as a large train seemed to run right through Haruhi, giving her a multicolored visor and a large sword.

"Time to take out the trash!" Haruhi said, running quite quickly at Robo Rider, striking at him with the Den Kamen Sword, causing him to take a large amount of damage and sent him flying.

"Good shot Haruhi." Kyon said, seeing how far his girlfriend had sent Black.

"You flatter me too much Kyon. Now let's go finish him off." Haruhi said, staring to move forward.

Robo Rider jumped into the air, toward the two Riders.

"RX! Bio Rider!" Black said, changing into his last form. This one was equipped with the Revolcane, except for this new blue form seemed to be much sleeker than the previous. "Prepare for a beat down!" RX glowed before turning into water and wrapping himself around Haruhi.

"What is this? Why can't I hit you!?" Haruhi said, slashing at the water around her.

"This is what's up." RX said, having his torso and up reform as he punched Haruhi like a boxer. "Can't hit what you can't touch."

"Haruhi get out of there!" Kyon said, running toward Haruhi.

"Gotcha!" Haruhi said, managing to escape from RX's grasp. She ran right next to Kyon and held her sword out. "He's one tough guy. I can see how he got the Rider title."

"I would have never guessed, Haruhi. He only threw me into a wall twice." Kyon said, rubbing his back.

"Stop complaining, it's two-on-one, we should be able to beat him." Haruhi said, honestly mad that they weren't getting anywhere with this battle.

"RX! Black." Black had changed back to his original form. "Seems like we're done here. Now I will defeat you and then only the Showa Riders will remain."

"What are you even going on about? We don't even know who you are!" Haruhi said, yelling at the older man.

"Time to finish this." Black said, readying his final attack.

"Not so fast!" a new voice yelled aloud.

"Who was that?" Haruhi said, looking around.

"I don't know." Kyon said in reply.

Suddenly, the roaring of a motorcycle could be heard. The cycle came up the road at an alarming speed and stopped right next to the two.

"Looks like you two could use some help." The man took off his helmet to reveal a young man who was older than both of them.

"Who are you?" Black said, raising his hand up.

"I'm the trump card." The young man said. He took out a red belt buckle and attached to his waist, where a belt immediately attached itself to him. From his white jacket he removed a black flash drive. He pushed a small button on the drive.

**JOKER**

He placed the flash drive into his belt and it began to make strange noises. He tilted his fedora down in front of his face.

**"Henshin." **He said as he pushed the device on his belt outward.

**JOKER**

"I am Kamen Rider Joker, here to help you two out."

To be continued…


End file.
